Colonel Casey has more Operationsnot all Morons, though
by GrimmScion
Summary: After Operation Moron was completed Casey stayed at the BuyMore, continuing Morgan's tutelage. He gets an unexpected visitor one night and soon has to call in the Cavalry
1. Chapter 1

I walk through the door and smoke falls out from it, I sniff, Cuban. Growling lowly I pull my gun from underneath my pants. I quietly creep into the living room, where a small figure is blowing smoke rings…IN MY CHAIR.

"Who are you?"

The lights turn on.

"Jack, my name is Jack, Colonel Casey," the tiny girl smirks, "and you have something that belongs to me."


	2. Chapter 2

I look at her, "What could I possible have that belongs to you?"

She takes a long draw from the cigar before blowing a ring, "Earlier this month you confiscated a carnivorous organism with a personal green card implanted in the frontal phalanges of the organism. I require the return of said organism."

I smirk an let out a dark chuckle, "You're talking about the mutated Tibetan Mastiff- Hyena."

She glowers darkly, crumbling the cigar stub into ash, "The feral organism is to be returned to me by 1800 tomorrow."

"I'm afraid I can't do that."

"Oh," she raises her head, "and why is that, Colonel?"

"It is against NSA rules for me to do so."

The girl stands and approaches me, "Let me put it this way, Colonel. You bring me my friend or Charles and Sarah Bartowski and everyone you hold dear will die."

I glare at her, my eyes slits, "You're in no position to make threats."

The girl turns on her heel and heads for the door, "But I am, Aleksander Coburn, I am."

And with that final word, she walks out of the door.


	3. Chapter 3

The next day

My cell rings and I answer to hear the General, "Colonel Casey, we have found intelligence suggesting that a well known assassin has made contact with the Bartowski's."

"I'll be in Castle in a minute."


	4. Chapter 4

Time Jump

"The target is an assassin that goes of the name Jack B. Badd, her real name is unknown, as is all of her background, the only thing we really know about her is age, description, and her kills. Also she works with an animal, that is trained to kill or detain."

I growl, "I believe I've already met Jack, she visited my apartment last night looking for her pet. I consfiscated the animal, you have it, General."

"Oh, dear."

I hear a resounding click and I turn to see the girl from last night. She cirlces me, "Long time, no see, Artemis. Not even a postcard for your favorite sister."

"Jack, I'm your mother."

"No!" the girl screams, a single tear falls from her tortured eyes, "Stop! Just stop! You lied to me all my life, sister! I'm tired of the lies! I know everything."

I see the General's eyes widen, and the girl smiles wryly, "Diane, you lied to ma all my life and now I know everything. You raised me, and I still don't fucking understand why! You let me believe you were my mother, but I always knew something was wrong. You never told the truth! David even knew you lied to me!"

"Jack! Why did you do this?"

"I want him back! I need Zverinyy, he isn't suppose to be kept in lockdown!"

"Fine, what will be the consequences if we don't return him?"

Jack smiles, a predatory smile, "Your team will die."

She places her gun on the table, smiling and turns to leave, walking up the steps.

"You place too much trust in me Jack," the General calls. Jack laughs, "No, deal sister, I'm afraid not."

The door closes. I turn to the General, "What the hell was that about?"

The General sighs, "Jack was my sister 2 years ago before she became an assassin. Zverinyy was originally our Tibet Mastiff, Zverinyy and Jack were raised together and as they aged Jack became more and more animalistic, I was forced to get rid of him, however since he was a natural feral, I sent him to a facility for testing.

Jack was heartbroken and Zverinyy was depressed and nearly died. After intensive testing and care, Jack eventually found the location of the facility, she went in with a machete and brass knuckles and massacred the entire holding facility in order to obtain Zverinyy. That was the beginning.

Everything after was even worse, eventually she vanished and attained her assassins title."

"How old is she?"

"17."

I slowly turn to the General, "17?"

"Yes, Colonel. I may add that you were one of her idols as she grew up, and many of her kills were in resemblance to your previous ones."

"How many has she killed?"

General Beckman sighs, "Over 2,000."

And then she hangs up


End file.
